demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:QueenTutankhamun
Welcome Welcome to the Demigod Haven QueenTutankhamun! Demigods Wiki is a collaborative website about demigods that anyone can edit! If you need any help, ask a local admin or other users like: Iansgameroom, TheTheif, Daughter-of-Poseidon19, Leafwhisker, or SmokeGirl. If you need to directly reach a god or goddess, look for the specific god or goddess here: List of Gods on This Wikia. On this wiki, you'll find many demigods. Also, you get full descriptions of the godly parents, monsters to be reckoned with, weapons and armor, and many more things. Personal Salutation: You sound like a Athena Daughter to me...And a Hades' Daughter as well. Have a nice day! Aosh hatchi 07:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Maybe. Who knows? I'm pretty sure I'm a daughter of Hades, though, after todays experience. Or, rather, yesterday. This is Zala. Um, do you have a lunaii pic. of yourself? I'm still not sure whether you will be part of my team. You're under observation. Warboss is the only one of the oldies who sent in a "form" but that's because the rest haven't seen it yet. The only people that I'm SURE to accept are the oldies. But that doesn't mean that the newbies won't be accepted. Most of you are under observation. I don't have one yet, but I'll make one either later today or early in the morning tomorrow. Btw, Sorry. For some reason my brain didn't want to process that you were training demigods. I'm pretty sure I may be one, though. HI person!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi turned into a minor goddess um i just wanted to say hi to u i never met u so HI!!!! Nice to meet you! :) 8DDDDDDDDD OH. MY. GOD. Hi. You-you really like Hetalia? Who's your favourite character? This makes me way more happy than it should 8D Nice to meet you Přemýšlejte o tom název 06:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i really like Hetalia :D It's hilarious. My favourite character is kinda hard to say. America is funny, but after watching World Powers I like Greece. His obsession with cats is hilarious ! XD Wait. No. I changed my mind. Leichtenstein is my favourite. She's so sweet. Re:House of Life The House of Life has accpeted your offer. You are now a member of the House of Life. Your mentor will be Zia.She will be warping to your back yard, for your trainer every Monday night at 6:00. Sincerely, Ian Thankyou, but there may be a small temporary problem. Cause right now I'm staying with my grandparents, and next week I have Space Camp so..... How's that gonna work? If Zia finds you arne't there, she'll just keep coming back every Monday until she finds you. And by the way, I love Doctor Who and Monty Python is hilarious! Ok, and yes it is! XD "My hovercraft is full of eels." XD Hey it's Ian. I was just wondering, how's training going? Hey. I haven't seen Zia yet. I've been having a lot of issues with my piano schedule cause I have piano on Mondays and I haven't had a lot of time between chores and other stuff cause my mom twisted both of her ankles. I'm determined to see her this Monday, though. Ugh! Ok. Is there ANY possible chance that Zia could reschedule to see me some other time? Whether the day or time changes, I don't care, but my mom is putting me back on my old piano schedule, every monday at 5:30, so I more than likely won't get home in time to see her. hey Hey you sound exactly like me ,like we could be twins lol.Have you been claimed yet.I have heard breathing and seen Many shadows and I also have felt that pain and some1 did die.if you want I will give u my number and u can call ot txt me anytime .oh and I love creepy stuff 2 . Hey. It's nice to know somebody understands me :) I haven't been claimed yet, but I keep praying to the gods that I'll be claimed before me birthday, which is only two weeks away. I was claimed 3 days after my birthday . It was weird. Do you have a cell oh and when u get claimed everything kinda changes and if u need to ask me anything just ask Ok. Maybe I'll get claimed around my birthday then. I hope. and yes, I have a cellphone If u can you can txt me or call any time my number is 6014563701 :D House of Life Schedule Okay, what time/day do you want? ~Iansgameroom~ How about Tuesdays at 4:00 P.M?